The One
This song article is by RockytheEco-pup. It is based on the song "The One" by the Backstreet Boys. Characters: *Smoky *Kailey *Med *Angel *Bandit *Halo Story/Song It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Med, Smoky, and Bandit were planning a special surprise for their mates. Med: Do you think they'll like it? Smoky: Of course! Why wouldn't they? Bandit: Yeah! We practiced for hours! I think we're ready! Smoky: Let's bring the girls in! The three pups run over to their mates who were having a conversation on the lawn. Smoky: Hey Kailey! *nuzzles her* Kailey: Hey Smoky! *nuzzles back* Med: Hey Angel! *kisses her on the cheek* Angel: *blushes* Hey Med! Bandit: Hi Halo! *kisses her* Halo: *kisses back* Hey Bandit! Kailey: What's up guys? Smoky: We have a surprise for you! Follow us! The boys led the girls in the Lookout where a stage was built and speakers were placed on each end of it. The boys led their mates to their seats and get on the stage. Smoky: Ready guys? Bandit and Med: Ready! Smoky turns on the CD and it starts to play some music. Smoky: *singing* I guess you were lost when I met you Still there were tears in your eyes So out of trust and I knew No more than mysteries and lies Smoky, Bandit and Med: *singing* There you are, wild and free Reachin' out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night I'll be the one (I'll be the one) Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light (I'll be the light) When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one Med: *singing* To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'Cause my faith is gone And I want to take you from darkness to light Smoky, Bandit and Med: *singing* There you are, wild and free Reachin' out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night I'll be the one (I'll be the one) Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light (I'll be the light) When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one Bandit: *singing* To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright You need me like I need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take my hand, baby please... Smoky, Bandit, and Med: *singing* I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run I'll be the one (I'll be the one) Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light (I'll be the light) When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one Smoky: *singing* To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright I'll be the one As the three pups finished their song, Kailey, Angel, and Halo run over to their mates nuzzling them and giving them a kiss. The boys were so glad their mates loved it. The End Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:RockytheEco-pup's Songs